


Nightmare

by twistedwerewulf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwerewulf/pseuds/twistedwerewulf
Summary: Ymir wakes up from a nightmare, and Krista offers comfort.But how will Ymir and Krista deal with the result in the coming days?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shittiest thing I've ever written, but I guess it's some vent writing. Excuse my bullshit.  
> (I decided to make this more chapters. Might get NSFW later on, currently it is not.)

Falling, heat, and then darkness. That’s how her nightmares usually went. Ymir shifted uncomfortably in her bed before jolting awake and hitting her head on the slope of the roof of the girls dorm. 

“Fuck!” Ymir exclaimed quietly, holding her head for a moment before flopping back down to the bed.

“Are you alright?” The familiar voice asked.

Ymir turned her head to see Krista on the ladder to her bunk, “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“You don’t sound fine.” Krista said reaching her hand out to touch the small lump forming on Ymir’s forehead, “Or look fine either. You’re sweating.” She pointed out.

“Yeah, well, it’s hot in here.” Ymir scoffed pulling the blanket off of her body, “You can go back down to your bed.”

There was a moment of silence before Ymir felt the new weight next to her in the bed, “You don’t have to do this.” She scoffed lightly.

Krista just put her arms softly around Ymir’s waist and held her gently.

“You were talking in your sleep.” Krista said, “You sounded scared.”

“It was probably just a nightmare. I don’t even remember it.” Ymir lied shifting slightly.

“This isn’t the first time it’s happened.” Krista reached up and gently turned Ymir’s face to look at her, “I sleep in the bunk under you I hear everything that happens. This happens a lot.”

“Yeah, well you don’t need to worry about it.” Ymir turned her face away, “Go back down to your bunk.”

“No.” Krista said tightening her grip around Ymir’s waist,”I don’t want to.”

Ymir went silent again as a small blush crossed her cheeks. She decided to give up on kicking Krista out of her bed and she turned to face her. Krista looked at her for a few seconds and rested her head softly on Ymir’s chest.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Krista asked.

Ymir shook her head, “No, not really. I don’t like to talk about it.”

“Okay, I understand.” Krista told her taking a moment to smile up at her.

Ymir’s blush spread and she draped her arm carefully over Krista’s waist. She closed her eyes and attempted to sleep again. Even though a thousand thoughts raced through her head, and for a moment she felt almost peaceful. Krista had always seemed to be a calming presence, and Ymir wished that they could run away together with no consequences. But, it was unrealistic.

“Ymir?” Krista said after a few minutes of silence.

“Hm?” Ymir responded quietly.

“You like me, don’t you?” Krista asked adjusting herself to look up.

“Well, yeah.” Ymir shrugged, “You’re the only person who really talks to me.” She laughed lightly.

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.” Krista said sternly.

Ymir stared for a moment, she didn’t know Krista could sound that harsh, “Yeah, I do like you. Why does it matter?”

“Because, I wanted to know.” Krista admitted resting her head back down, “Because it’s nice to know someone does.”

“Everyone likes you Krista.” Ymir told her closing her eyes and resting it back down on her pillow.

“But not like you do.” The blonde said.

“Reiner does.” Ymir said sighing lightly.

“I don’t care if Reiner likes me.” Krista said resting a hand on Ymir’s cheek.

“What are you-” Ymir started when suddenly Krista brought their lips together.

The kiss started out soft and a stunned Ymir lay there stiff for a moment, but gathered herself quickly and pulled Krista in closer by her hips. The two lay there for several minutes kissing. Krista was surprisingly the one to initiate roughness as she pulled away to breathe lightly biting Ymir’s lip. But, they were soon back at it again. 

This time though Ymir was the first to spark a new reaction as her hand found it’s way up Krista’s shirt. Suddenly Ymir’s wrist was grabbed by Krista who slowly pulled her hand away. Ymir didn’t even know Krista was that strong.

“No, Ymir.” Krista smiled lightly giving her a quick kiss as she backed away., “Go to sleep, okay?”

“What, now you’re going to leave me?” Ymir teased settling herself back to sleep.

“Do you want me to?” Krista asked already on the ladder.

“No.” All joking and sarcasm was gone from Ymir’s voice.

“You want me to stay?” Krista asked.

“Yes, please.” Ymir said a little more insisting this time.

Krista smiled softly and pulled herself back into Ymir’s bunk, “Now go to sleep.” She told the girl pressing their bodies gently together.

“Shadis is going to kill us if he sees us like this.” Ymir chuckled lightly after her head hit the pillow.

Soon after Ymir did fall asleep, and didn’t have another nightmare. Krista was the most comfortable she had ever been since they started training. The girls slept peacefully through the night.

Early in the morning the other girls in the dorm had woken up and disregarded Ymir’s bed since she was usually the last up anyway, and Krista’s bed being empty so early in the morning wasn’t odd either.

It was Sasha’s turn to wake up Ymir since everybody assumed Krista wasn’t there.

“Hey, Ymir! You better get up if you don’t want Shadis to have a fit!” Sasha said going to nudge the girl.

Ymir woke up with an angry mumble and a sleeping Krista was revealed to Sasha.

“What are you two doing in the same bed?” Sasha asked before connecting the dots, “Oh! Never mind!” She scurried down the ladder and out the door.

Krista stirred from her sleep with a yawn, “Who was that?” She asked sitting up.

“Just Sasha.” Ymir said starting out off the bed, “Time to get up.”


	2. Chapter 2

Their day continued on as if nothing had happened the night before. Both either too embarrassed by what had happened or unsure of how to handle the subject. That tension would soon have to be dissolved though as Shadis put Krista and Ymir on kitchen duty together.

The first few minutes were spent in awkward silence as they prepared the meal for their fellow trainees. Krista was having trouble reaching a pot that hung above her head. Ymir soon noticed her struggle and walked over to grab the pot for her.

"Thank you!" Krista said smiling softly at Ymir.

Ymir was silent for a few moments before she walked up behind Krista and stood a little too close.

"So about last night," Ymir started.

"What about it? You had a nightmare." Krista spoke as she poured water into the pot.

"Do you forget what happened next or am I really that shitty of a kisser?" Ymir teased with a small smirk.

Ymir wrapped her arms carefully around Krista's waist. Even if it was quite a stretch considering how much shorter Krista was.

"I didn't forget," Krista said reaching for the basket of fresh vegetables near the stove.

Ymir gently grabbed her wrist as she did, "Then why haven't we talked about it. Or done it again?" She teased.

Krista rolled her eyes and gently shoved Ymir away, "Because I know you were worried about it Shadis catching us last night. Imagine what would happen if he caught us now." She smirked lightly.

Ymir chuckled, "Well we could always start and see what happens."

Krista laughed sweetly and shook her head, "Oh Ymir." She sighed almost dreamily, "If you aren't going to help me go sit in the corner."

Ymir pulled a stool over to a table in the center of the kitchen and began to peel potatoes, "You're no fun."

The two finished cooking soon after. It would be an overstatement to say they enjoyed their dinner, but at least they got something to eat.

In the minutes they had before lights out all the girls talked and laughed with each other while Ymir lay on Krista's bed. 

"Man, my neck is sore," Ymir complained. "I think that ODM training today gave me whiplash." She laughed.

Krista looked up from the book she was reading to smile at Ymir, "Have you tried cold compresses? Sasha says that helps sometimes."

Ymir shook her head, "Nah, I'll deal with it. Like a real soldier." 

Ymir propped herself up on her elbows, "What are you reading?"

"It's a book Armin let me borrow. Its about the world outside the walls." Krista said as she flipped the page.

"Really?" Ymir looked over trying to look at the book.

"Mhm, apparently there are these things called mountains... They're like really big hills and they're covered in cold water called snow!" Krista told Ymir with a smile. "They sound beautiful." She showed Ymir the sketch in the book.

"Nice... Hey, how about we sneak off to see a mountain next training mission outside the walls." Ymir teased with a smile leaning close to Krista's face.

"Sure," Krista giggled playing along, "Just you and me. Yeah?"

"Yeah, and we could-" Ymir started only to be interrupted.

"Lights out maggots!" Shadis shouted before slamming the door.

The girls mumbled and climbed into their beds and blew out their lanterns and candles until only a few dimly lit the room.

Ymir sighed softly, "Well, good night Krista. I hope you have dreams sweeter than you are."

Krista smiled and shook her head, "Good night Ymir."

Ymir got up and started to climb the ladder to her bed. After a few minutes Ymir was in the sweet place between consciousness and sleep when the creak of the ladder snapped her out of it.

Krista, looking unusually shaken up, stood on the ladder.

"What are you doing up here?" Ymir smiled softly, "I didn't have a nightmare."

"I know... I did." Krista said softly.

"Okay." Ymir said pulling the blanket back, "Then come here."

Krista crawled into the open space and Ymir wrapped her arms around the girl in a comforting embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

The first night went the same as the last. Both girls had one of the most peaceful nights of their lives. The next morning also went the same way. Nobody bothered Ymir until absolutely necessary. This time around though Mina was given the task of waking up Ymir.

“Hey, Ymir it’s-” Mina climbed up the ladder and looked upon Ymir and Krista tangled in each other’s arms.

At this point all the trainees knew about Ymir and Krista’s new habit of sleeping together, and had made bets on whether or not it would happen again. Mina was one of the lucky ones that bet on it happening a second time.

Mina smiled and called back to her friends, “Sasha! It happened again! You owe me half of your breakfast!”

“Oh damn it!” Sasha whined as she and the rest of the girls headed to the mess hall.

“Ymir, Krista, you guys better get ready before breakfast is over.” Mina told the girls waiting a moment before she saw Ymir sit up.

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Ymir groaned and stretched, “Now leave already.” 

Mina climbed back down the ladder and dashed out of the dorm. Ymir looked down at Krista and nudged her lightly. Krista woke up with a small yawn and sat up using Ymir to stabilize herself. 

“It’s morning already?” Krista mumbled looking slightly up at Ymir.

Ymir laughed and leaned into Krista, “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you complain.” 

“Well I was very comfortable.” Krista teased smiling softly at Ymir.

“Really?” Ymir kissed Krista’s cheek, “Usually you’re the first one up and out the door. Am I a bad influence on you or something?”

Krista giggled and pushed Ymir away, “Let’s just get going. We can do this later.”

“Is that a promise?” Ymir asked playfully.

“Yes.” Krista answered sweetly as she climbed down the ladder.

Krista opened the chest at the foot of the bunk bed and pulled out some fresh clothes. Ymir was soon beside her digging through the chest for a change of clothes as well. Ymir stripped off the shirt she slept in right in the room much to Krista’s surprise. Krista couldn’t help but stare at Ymir’s toned muscles and freckles she never knew spread past her cheeks, and her shoulders, and her chest, and her hips.

Ymir smirked when she noticed Krista’s gaze and paused putting on her new shirt, “Problem?” 

“N-No…” Krista said as a bright blush spread across her cheeks.

Krista then went to changing her own clothes. She lay her clothes out on the bed and began to unbutton her shirt. Ymir pulled her shirt over her head and watched Krista out of the corner of her eye. 

A small blush grew on Ymir's face as she watched Krista's petite form. Even in the most simple of tasks she looked elegant. Ymir slowly made her way over to Krista and put her hands gently on her shoulders from behind.

“I don’t know if I’ve told you this before, but you are super cute.” Ymir said quietly.

Krista smirked and looked up at her, “Problem?” She said slightly mocking Ymir’s tone from before.

“Yeah,” Ymir said wrapping her arms around Krista’s shoulders, “We aren’t back in bed.” 

Ymir kissed Krista’s neck softly and pressed against her. Krista gasped lightly and leaned back into Ymir. The taller girl continued a trail of kisses down Krista’s shoulder until Krista wiggled away.

“W-We should get going,” Krista said grabbing her clean shirt off the bed and covering her body with it.

“We can skip breakfast.” Ymir said with a shrug taking a step towards Krista. 

Even though she wanted to have some ‘alone time’ with Krista she didn’t want to cross any boundaries. As tough and as lewd as she acted around Krista and the other she did respect Krista’s wishes.

“You know we can’t. Shadis would put us on cleaning duty.” Krista pointed out pulling her shirt on over her shoulders and then buttoning it up quickly.

Ymir grabbed Krista by the excess fabric of her shirt and pulled her forward gently while looking for a sign Krista was uncomfortable. There wasn’t one. Ymir kissed her lips softly.

“You can have some of my breakfast.” Ymir told her keeping the close distance between them.

“Thank you…” Krista said resting her head on Ymir’s shoulder.

There were a few moments of silence before the two headed to the mess hall. Before they entered it was nearly silent, but as Krista and Ymir passed the tables roars of whispers rose from each one until the two reached their usual table in the back.

“Oi! Ymir!” Jean said as the two sat down, “You’re later than usual this morning, and so are you Krista.”

“Don’t start anything Jean…” Marco said with a disappointed sigh.

“I’m not starting anything,” Jean smiled, “I’m just curious as to why Ymir is so late.”

“That’s really none of your business Jean.” Ymir said grabbing a bread roll from the center of her table.

“But your being late impacts all of us. If you’re not here the rest of us get the crap assignments only you and Krista will do together.” Jean made his way to the table and sat by Ymir, “I mean you’re the only one that really enjoys cleaning the shitter aren’t you?”

“Hey, Marco,” Ymir started seemingly ignoring Jean, “Don’t you know you’re not supposed to bring your horse to breakfast? I think you should take him back to the stable to be with his real friends.” 

“You’re such a bitch.” Jean’s smile never fell as he spoke. He soon got up and made his way back to his own table.

Ymir continued to eat in silence while under the table Krista reached out to hold her hand. Ymir gripped Krista’s hand softly and pushed her almost full plate towards Krista.

“Don’t let him bother you.” Krista said quietly.

Ymir shrugged, “I wasn’t.”


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast the cadets stood before Shadis in perfect organized lines. 

“Jean Kirstein!” Shadis called from the front of the group, “Step forward!”

Jean broke away from his line and stood before Shadis saluting him in perfect form.

“I heard you made a little comment this morning about one of your fellow soldiers,” Shadis began pacing in front of the boy with his hands behind his back, “About cleaning the shitter, if my wording is correct, and I figured if you’re that jealous of her you can clean the bathrooms for the next week!” 

Jean was silent for a few moments as he glanced over to Ymir who was as stone faced as ever, “Yes sir!” He responded.

“Good, now get your ass back in line!” Shadis yelled and continued to pace.

Jean hurried back to his place in line with a grimace on his face.

“Now that Kirstein has gotten his assignment, I'll get to telling everybody else thiers! Cadets Jaeger, Arlert and Springer, patrol! Braus, Ackerman, and Leonheart, kitchen clean up! Carolina and Wagner, clean and inspect the ODM gear! Bodt, Braun, and Fubar, supply wagons are coming in today, unload them! Lentz and Ymir, clean the showers!” Shadis continued to call out names and jobs until everyone was assigned a job, “I expect all jobs to be finished by noon! Then after lunch we’ll move on to ODM training, and close combat training!” Shadis stopped pacing and stood in front of the cadets, “Dismissed!”

The cadets scattered off to gather supplies for their jobs. Ymir and Krista went to one of the supply sheds to grab buckets and rags. They made their way to the showers.

Krista turned on one of the showerheads and filled her bucket with water. Ymir stood there and watched her with a small smile. Ymir looked around to make sure they were alone and gently bumped Krista’s side. Water splashed on the front of Krista’s shirt.

“Ymir!” Krista couldn’t help but giggle.

“What?” Ymir said innocently going to hold her bucket under the water.

Krista shook her head and grabbed one of the rags to begin cleaning the walls. Ymir turned off the shower head and made her way next to Krista. Ymir purposely bumped into Krista every chance she got.

“Would you stop it?” Krista giggled shoving Ymir lightly.

“Stop what?” Ymir smirked down at Krista, “I’m not doing anything.”

Krista rolled her eyes, but still smiled. This was possibly the most relaxed she had ever been while training. Somehow Ymir’s sarcasm and teasing always relieved some tension. 

Meanwhile Ymir was the most content she had ever been. She actually had the chance to be with someone no matter how screwed they might be after graduating from training.

Ymir leaned over after a moment of thought and kissed Krista’s cheek, “You make me happy…” Ymir said quietly.

Krista looked up at Ymir blushing lightly, “You make me happy too…”

The two gazed at each other for a few more moments before Ymir dropped her bucket and rags to the floor. She grabbed Krista gently by her hips and bent down to kiss her. Krista soon after dropped her bucket and threw her arms around Ymir’s neck and leaned into the kiss. The two nearly ended up on the floor as they slipped on the now wet floor. Their kiss broke and the two laughed still embracing each other.

“Thank you…” Krista finally said pressing her forehead against Ymir’s. “I don’t think anyone has ever made me feel as good about myself as you do…”

“No, thank you…” Ymir sighed quietly, “I think this is the first time anyone had ever truly loved me…” Ymir blushed and pulled away, “Sorry for assuming that you-”

Krista tugged Ymir back down by her shirt and gave her a quick kiss, “Don’t be sorry, because I do…” 

Ymir put her hands on Krista’s hips and pushed her against the wall of the shower gently. Ymir leaned down holding Krista softly in place as she kissed her neck. Krista smiled and put her hand behind Ymir’s head.

“Krista? Ymir?” Came Annie’s voice as she entered the shower. She rounded the corner to the stall that Ymir and Krista were in, “We ran out of hot water in the kitchen Mikasa sent me to ask if you two still-...”

All three were frozen in place for a few moments before Annie spoke up, “Bertholdt owes me his extra blanket.” Annie turned around and left the showers.

“W-We should get back to work.” Krista said as she wiggled away from Ymir.

“Yeah…” Ymir was disappointed to say the least.

The two finished their job in an awkward silence, and returned the supplies to the shed. Ymir looked to the sky and estimated the time with a small shrug.

“We have an hour to kill before lunch.” Ymir said leaning against the doorway of the shed, “Anything you wanna do?”

Krista stood beside Ymir and shook her head, “You and I both know there isn’t anything to do around here.”

“Back to the bunks then?” Ymir asked glancing down.

Krista nodded, “I think Sasha said she had a deck of cards hidden under her mattress if we want to play.”

“Ah, that sounds boring.” Ymir said smiling softly, “You could tell me more about that book Armin let you borrow.” 

Krista smiled and looked around briefly before taking Ymir’s hand and walking with her to the bunks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to learn how to space out these updates.   
> Well, I hope everyone is enjoying this so far! I didn't actually expect this one to be anything more than a one-shot. But, a couple people showed interest in the story, and gave me the motivation to do more. I would also like to thank everyone who is reading!


	5. Chapter 5

During lunch there were more whispers about Ymir and Krista, which they ignored. After being caught by Annie they were sure tons of rumors were flying around about them, but at least they knew the truth. Jean and Reiner were the only ones who actually seemed to have a problem with the relationship. Jean because of his bathroom duties for the next week. Reiner because of his thing for Krista, but both Ymir and Krista couldn’t care less about any of it.

Their ODM training was as simple as usual. Going from tree to tree, keeping their balance, and trying not to knock each other out of the air. Once they had all arrived back to the base they prepared for their close combat training. Ymir had chosen to train with Krista for obvious reasons, and as she went to get one of the wooden knives she heard a conversation between Shadis and a superior officer.

“They’re coming along nicely,” Shadis said, “Ackerman is the first in the class. Followed by Braun, Fubar, Leonheart, Jaeger, Kirstein, Bodt, Springer, Braus, and Ymir. Lentz is close behind them though. If Ymir starts slacking she might just have the tenth spot.”

The superior officer nodded, “And do you think that will happen?”

Shadis shook his head, “At her core Ymir may be lazy, but even when she’s not trying she does spectacularly.” 

Ymir stood there frozen in her spot until she felt they noticed her. She walked back to Krista and looked up to a small platform a few feet above the training ring. Shadis and the superior officer now stood there holding notebooks. It was often rumored that close combat training didn’t matter, but Ymir was willing to risk that it did in order to help Krista take her place in the top ten.

“You go first,” Ymir smiled softly and handed Krista the fake knife.

Krista nodded and took the knife. The two got into position and Krista lunged at Ymir, and Ymir dodged. Krista stumbled forward, but turned quickly and went to sweep Ymir’s leg. Ymir could have easily dodged, but let Krista make contact. Ymir fell to the ground on her back. Krista looked down at Ymir surprised, and after a few seconds offered her hand to help her up.

“This isn’t quite how imagined you getting me on my back,” Ymir smiled and chuckled taking Krista’s hand and pulling herself up.

Krista handed Ymir the knife, “Haha, very funny Ymir. Now come on.”

The two got into position again. Ymir attacking this time. Ymir lunged at Krista, and when she notice Krista’s mistake in her doge she adjusted her position quickly to miss. The rest of their training continued to go this way with Ymir intentionally messing up in order to make Krista look better.

After their training the cadets made their way to the mess hall for dinner, and what had happened at the last two meals happened at the third. Whispers rose as Ymir and Krista sat by themselves, and a little more open too. They smiled at each other and teased, even touched as they ate. The same as they headed to the bunks.

The girls changed and as usual Ymir sat down on Krista’s bed. 

“How does your back feel?” Krista asked as she sat down beside Ymir, “You hit the ground pretty hard today.” 

Ymir shrugged, “It’s fine. I promise. How about you? Your leg hit that tree kinda hard.”

“Oh it’s fine, just a small bruise.” Krista said and lifted her skirt so Ymir could see the fist sized bruise forming on her outer thigh, “See not that bad.”

“I don’t know.” Ymir said looking at the bruise, “Maybe I should kiss it and make it better.” She teased.

Krista dropped her skirt and shook her head, “Maybe later.”

“Is that a bonus to your promise this morning?” Ymir leaned against her gently.

Krista nodded and smiled at Ymir, “Of course it is.”

After a few more moments Ymir lay down with her head on Krista’s lap. Everyone knew so what was the point of trying to hide their affection.

“Book,” Ymir said simply closing her eyes and relaxing.

Krista nodded and grabbed the book off of the chest and opened it to the page she left off on. Krista then began to read out loud to Ymir. The other girls in the room stared and whispered. Most found it cute, others couldn’t see how Krista could fall for someone like Ymir, and the rest just ignored it.

Soon, Shadis entered the bunk to signal lights out and he chose to ignore Ymir and Krista’s newfound relationship. The dorm was dimly lit, and Ymir stayed in her place with her head on Krista’s lap. 

“Aren’t you going up to your bed?” Krista asked placing the book off to the side.

“You and I both know this is how tonight is going to end. I might as well stay here.” Ymir shrugged reaching over to grab Krista’s hand.

“Can I at least lay down?” Krista smiled trying to shift.

“But I’m so comfortable.” Ymir whined and turned to wrap her arms around Krista’s waist.

“Ymir, I’ll take my promise back.” Krista threatened teasingly.

Ymir gasped and looked up, “You wouldn’t.”

Krista nodded, “I would.”

“Would you two just go to sleep already?!” Annie called from the next bunk over.

“Sasha, you owe me that deck of cards.” Mikasa said, and in the dim light her hand was seen reaching up.

“Oh, damn it!” Sasha whined.


	6. Chapter 6

Another night had passed and Sasha had lost more bets. At breakfast Sasha approached the girls with an almost disappointed look on her fast as she sat next to Krista.

“Good morning Sasha!” Krista greeted with a small smile.

“Good morning Krista, Ymir.” Sasha returned the smile briefly, “You know, I’m real sorry for making bets on you guys these last couple of days.”

“Is it because you keep losing?” Ymir asked with a smirk.

“No! I mean well, yeah…” Sasha admitted with a sigh.

“You lost your entire breakfast to Connie didn’t you?” Ymir asked.

“Yeah,” Sasha nodded somberly.

“Here,” Ymir offered her the bread from her plate, “And if you wanna stop losing, bet that we are going to do something.”

Sasha looked between Ymir and the bread for a moment, “Thank you!” She grabbed it before Ymir changed her mind.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome. Now scram.” Ymir waved her hand. 

Sasha quickly got up and bounded back to her table to sit by Connie. Armin was the next one to approach the table taking a seat with a polite smile.

“Good morning!” Armin said to both of the girls.

“Mornin’” Ymir greeted.

“Sorry to bother you two but, Krista are you almost done with that book I leant you?” Armin asked maintaining his smile.

Krista shook her head apologetically, “No, I’m sorry Armin, I had to start it over. Ymir and I are reading it together now.”

Armin nodded, “Alright then. You keep it for as long as you need to.” He respectfully got up from the table, “I hope you two have a good day,” He paused and turned to his table, “Eren! You have to make my bed for a week!”

An annoyed groan could be heard from a couple tables over. Soon everyone finished their breakfast and left the mess hall. They got into their positions and waited for Shadis to appear.

Shadis did his usual routine, terrorize a couple cadets, pace, and assign jobs, “Ymir, Lentz, Leonheart, patrol!” He continued to rattle off names and assignments until he got through all the names. He then dismissed the troops and they headed off to get their supplies.

Ymir, Krista and Annie headed off to the armory and each grabbed a rifle before heading up the steps that lead to the platforms that surrounded the base. The three stood on a covered platform and Ymir leaned slightly on the railing.

“I’ve never seen the point of these patrols,” Annie said with a small sigh as she sling the rifle over her shoulder.

“Well, you never know Annie,” Ymir began, “There could always be some, angry, ravenous beast around!” 

On the word ‘beast’ Ymir had grabbed Krista by the waist and lifted her into the air. This caused Krista to drop her gun and giggle trying to free herself from Ymir’s grip.

“Ymir! Stop it!” Krista squealed hitting Ymir on the chest lightly, “Put me down right now!”

“Nope!” Ymir said clutching her tighter, “I’ve gotta protect you from all those wild animals!”

“If I give you a kiss will you put me down?” Krista smirked.

“Maybe, if it’s a good kiss.” Ymir shrugged lowering Krista slightly.

The two locked lips and eventually Krista slipped out of Ymir’s arms and was back on the ground, but the two never broke contact. Ymir was about to slip her hand down the waist of Krista’s pants when Annie cleared her throat.

“Oh, s-sorry Annie,” Krista broke the kiss first her face completely red. She gently pushed Ymir away.

“You could have walked away,” Ymir glared slightly at Annie.

“We have to figure out the patrol.” Annie said picking up Krista’s gun and handing it to her.

“Thank you.” Krista said meekly.

“Us here, you somewhere else.” Ymir shrugged grabbing Krista gently by the waist.

“So you two can do it when you’re supposed to be watching for threats. No way. I’m not losing that bet,” Annie shook her head and pointed to the other covered platform, “You and Krista need some time apart before I throw up.”

Ymir scoffed, “Whatever,” She leaned over and kissed Krista’s forehead, “I’ll see you later.”

Krista leaned into Ymir slightly, “See you…” 

Ymir made her way to the other side of the base at a casual pace. Meanwhile, Krista put the strap of the rifle over her shoulder. Annie leaned on the railing to look out past the gates of the base and Krista stood beside her.

“I really am sorry about that. Sometimes she just doesn’t realize other people don’t want to see what goes on between-”

“She’s giving up her spot for you.” Annie began interrupting Krista, “She’s in the top ten and you’re right behind her. She’s giving you her spot.”

“What?” Krista said not quite comprehending.

“Yesterday Shadis met with one of the superior officers of the Military Police. She listened in, I was there too. She didn’t notice me. Ymir has the tenth spot in the top ten and you’re right behind her. They said if Ymir starts to slack she would lose her spot and you would move into her spot.” Annie explained, “Didn’t you notice how she was acting in close combat training yesterday. She could have easily taken you down every time, but she didn’t.”

Krista was quiet as she processed the information, “I thought that was just because she didn’t want to hurt me… Because of everything that’s going on… Why does she want me to be in the top ten?”

Annie shrugged, “I assume that she’ll try to convince you to join the Military Police so you can live in the interior, and be safe. I think she plans on joining the Scouting Regiment.”

“Then I’m joining with her.” Krista said her voice suddenly becoming harsh, “Top ten or not. I go where she goes…”

On the other side of the perimeter Ymir stared off into the forest. _ It would be so easy… _ She thought to herself. _ If we ran away we could be happy... _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets slightly NSFW, but not too much. Read at your own risk, yadda, yadda, yadda. Enjoy!

The next day Ymir and Krista were placed on cleaning duty. As they neared the end of their cleaning they exited the boy’s bunks and went to the girls’, the last place they had left to clean. Ymir started to sweep the floor as Krista washed the windows, with slight difficulty. 

Ymir stopped sweeping and smiled as she watched Krista try to reach the tops of the windows, “You want some help there?” 

Krista looked back and nodded, “Yes please.”

Ymir leaned the broom against the wall and lifted Krista up by her hips so she could reach.

“This isn’t quite what I had in mind,” Krista giggled, but continued to clean.

Ymir waited until she was finished and set her back down, “Those are some great looking windows.” She teased the girl.

Krista rolled her eyes, but still smiled up at Ymir, “We should get all this stuff back to the shed.”

“You know… We’ve still got a good hour…” Ymir said as she looked out the window, “We could wait a little… We are alone in the entire bunk.”

“Okay,” Krista said putting her bucket and rags off to the side. She walked over to her bed and waited for Ymir.

Ymir was slightly shocked at Krista’s answer because she never expected her to go along with the idea. Ymir made her way to the bed and put her arms gently around Krista’s waist pulling her close. The two began to kiss slowly, but passionately. Eventually, Ymir slowly pushed Krista down on her back softly.

“W-Wait, Ymir…” Krista said gently pushing her away, “I-I’ve never…”

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” Ymir assured putting a few more inches of distance between them.

“No! I want to, but I’ve never had… You know…” Krista blushed and looked away.

“What,” Ymir chuckled lightly, “Had sex?”

Krista nodded slowly.

“Hey,” Ymir grabbed Krista’s chin gently and turned her face to look at her, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll go slow, I’ll be gentle, and if you don’t like it I’ll stop. Sound good?”

Krista looked up at Ymir and then nodded again, “Sounds good.”

“Alright. Promise you’ll tell me if you’re uncomfortable.” Ymir leaned down a little more and kissed her cheek.

Krista smiled softly, “I promise.”

Ymir smiled back and began to trail kisses down Krista’s neck, “I’m gonna take off your shirt, okay?” She didn’t want to do anything unexpected.

“Okay.” Krista’s blush spread.

Ymir started to unbutton Krista’s shirt slowly and then took off her own. Ymir then began to kiss her collarbones, then between her cleavage and down her stomach. Ymir reached her hand to the button of Krista’s pants and looked up for a signal. Krisa looked down and nodded. Ymir smiled sweetly up at her and unbuttoned her pants, slowly tugging them off. Ymir lowered herself between Krista’s legs and again waited for a signal as she placed her hand softly on the waistband of Krista’s panties.

Krista let out a shaky breath, “Yes.” She said quietly, but confidently.

Ymir nodded and softly kissed the inside of Krista’s thighs as she pulled down the underwear. Krista slowly reached down and put her hand gently behind Ymir’s head urging her downward. Ymir laughed lightly, and as she was getting ready to really start the doors to the girl’s bunk door burst open.

Before the two girls stood all of their fellow female recruits. A few laughed, a few walked away, but only Sasha cheered.

“Ha! You owe me your dinner Mina! You owe me my deck of cards Mikasa, and Annie, you owe me that extra blanket!” Sasha grinned proudly at the  girls.


	8. Chapter 8

The news had spread quickly after Ymir and Krista were caught. That night at dinner Ymir set up a figurative protective bubble around Krista. Krista hadn’t spoken since the incident and refused to leave Ymir’s side. Most of the girls had gotten over it, and were no longer concerned about the situation. The boys, on the other hand. couldn’t stop talking about it. Jean almost approached Ymir, but she looked so menacing at the time. Her arm was around Krista’s shoulders and she scanned the room almost as if she were waiting for someone to say something just so she could beat them half to death for saying anything. 

Mikasa soon sat down in front of the two with a neutral expression.

“What do you want?” Ymir asked bringing Krista slightly closer.

“Don’t worry about what happened today.” Mikasa said simply, “No one really cares but them.” She gestured back to the tables of boys, “And I’m sure I could get them to keep their mouths shut. So, don’t worry about it.”

Krista glanced up at Mikasa and nodded, “Thank you…”

Mikasa gave the girl a small smile, “And we’ve convinced Sasha to give you the extra blanket. That will be waiting for you two back in the bunk.”

Ymir gave a small nod, “Thanks.”

“No problem, I’ll see you later.” Mikasa got up with a small wave.

The two waved back to Mikasa as she walked away.

Everyone finished their meal and walked off to their rooms. Everyone except Krista and Ymir.

“Hey, come with me.” Ymir whispered to Krista as they trailed at the back of the group.

Ymir lead Krista to the platforms above the base and took her to the edge farthest from any buildings. Ymir sat down and pulled Krista into her lap. 

“I’m sorry about today…” Ymir said resting her head carefully on Krista’s shoulder, “I should have been more careful… You must be so embarrassed. I’m sorry.”

Krista put her hand gently on Ymir’s cheek, “Well, yes… I am embarrassed.” Krista admitted, “But you don’t need to be sorry about anything. It’s not your fault at all.”

Ymir sighed softly and gave Krista a tight and lingering hug while Krista kissed her forehead lightly. The two sat there holding each other for several minutes.

“Hey,” Krista said sweetly, “Look up.” 

Ymir looked up at the sky. It was clear. It was beautiful. The moon shined it’s light down on the two girls and Ymir swore she could see every star in the sky. Krista smiled as she saw the contentment settle on Ymir’s face. Krista often caught Ymir looking at the night sky, and she thought it was just the cutest thing. After a few moments a small and goofy smile crossed Ymir’s face.

“You’re adorable.” Krista said kissing her cheek.

Ymir blushed and covered her smile with her hand, “Shut up…” She laughed lightly turning her face slightly away.

Krista shook her head, “Oh no. You always tell me about how cute I am .You deserve to know that you’re pretty darn cute too!” 

Ymir’s blush grew, “I’m still not as cute as you.”

“Oh yes you are!” Krista argued.

Ymir rolled her eyes and rested her head on Krista’s shoulder again, “I want to give you the whole world,” She spoke almost mindlessly, “You deserve the best life, to be happy, and to be loved.”

“Oh, Ymir…” Krista sighed, “You’ve already done so much for me… I couldn’t possibly ask you to do anymore.”

“You could ask me to do anything, and I would do it.” Ymir told her and gazed into her eyes, “I… Love you…” Ymir said her voice getting quieter.

It was Krista’s turn to blush now, “Ymir… I love you too.”

It wasn’t like the two had come to this conclusion over the last couple of days. It was something that had begun developing from the day they met, and at last it was finally able to flourish. 

“We should get back to the bunks…” Krista said without moving off of Ymir’s lap.

“We should…” Ymir agreed, but made no effort to move.

Krista only adjusted her position to rest her head on Ymir’s chest. Krista closed her eyes and settled into a comfortable place. She felt so secure with Ymir around, and wished that they could be alone like this forever. But, wishes rarely come true. So, for now, this was enough. 

Soon Krista fell asleep in Ymir’s arms. Ymir carefully lifted Krista into her arms and carried her bridal style back to the bunks. Almost everyone was asleep seeing as Shadis had announced lights out two hours ago. The other girls had covered for Ymir and Krista and they were able to slip in easily. Ymir set Krista down in her bed and crawled in beside her. 

“Sweet dreams, beautiful…” Ymir muttered and kissed Krista’s cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!This chapter is NSFW!!! (Kind of...)

The next day before dinner all the girls headed to the showers like usual. Ymir decided to show up later with a towel draped around her shoulders. Most of the other girls had finished up and leaving with the exception of one or two others. Including Krista. Ymir noticed the girl as she walked in and set her stuff off to the side and walked into the same stall as Krista.

“Hey,” Ymir said casually as she slipped her arms around the girl.

“Hey,” Krista smiled and leaned slightly into the girl.

They had all seen each other naked in the showers before so it wasn’t like it was that big of a deal to anyone.

“Could you two at least wait until I leave to start?” Annie asked as she dried her hair with her towel.

The two snapped out of their slight daze and looked over at Annie. 

Ymir grinned, “Sure, if you plan on leaving in five seconds.”

Annie rolled her eyes and made her way out the door. As cute as Krista and Ymir were together, Ymir still got on Annie’s nerves.

“Anyway,” Ymir said leaning down, “Where were we?” 

“I was showering,” Krista looked up at Ymir with a small smile, “You should too. You smell like dirt.”

“Hey, so do you!” Ymir teased grabbing her by the hips gently, “Come on. We know that nobody else is gonna walk in on us now.” Ymir tempted pushing Krista’s hair away from her neck.

Ymir kissed Krista’s neck and roughly sucked on the area resulting in a mark. Krista gasped lightly when Ymir pulled away and placed her hand on the mark.

“Ymir!” Krista said as she began to blush furiously, “Everyone is going to see that!”

“So what?” Ymir moved her hand slowly down Krista’s side, “Tell you what. You can do the same to me.” She offered as her hand moved to grip the inside of Krista’s thigh.

“Ymir,” Krista muttered almost allowing Ymir to separate her legs, “Not here.” She said gently removing Ymir’s hand from her thigh.

Ymir sighed and kissed Krista’s cheek, “Sometimes you can be such a buzzkill.” She teased, but still distanced herself slightly. 

Ymir wouldn’t force herself on Krista, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t tease the girl, “Need any help reaching those hard to get to spots?” Ymir asked with a grin.

Krista giggled and shook her head, “I think I’m good for now.”

“Alright. Your loss.” Ymir shrugged and nudged Krista out of the stream of water to get herself clean.

“Hey!” Krista tried to move Ymir without any success.

“Oh, come on cry baby,” Ymir grabbed her by the shoulders and put Krista in front of her so they were both in the water, “Does that please her highness?” 

Krista nodded and began to rinse her hair out. Just because she didn’t want to have sex now didn’t mean she couldn’t do any of her own teasing. As the two continued to shower Krista made sure that her body constantly pressed against Ymir’s.

After a few minutes, “Would you cut that out?” Ymir said with a light laugh.

Krista looked back to see Ymir’s face bright red, “Aw, is my Ymir embarrassed?”

“Uh, no,” Ymir responded, “Ymir wants to press you against that wall and make you scream.”

Krista stared in silence for a moment. She knew she should have expected that from Ymir, but nonetheless her own blush spread.

Ymir smiled, “And you want me to, don’t you?” Ymir got close to Krista’s face and whispered.

Krista considered the statement for a moment and then nodded. Ymir put her hands on Krista’s shoulders and pushed her against the wall as the two began to kiss roughly. Krista moaned into Ymir’s mouth and Ymir leaned more into her. Eventually, Ymir’s hands made their way between Krista’s legs. As Ymir got ready to work her magic Sasha called from the other side of the shower.

“Sorry if I’m interrupting anything,” Sasha began with her back turned to the girls, “But it's almost time for dinner.”

Ymir groaned, “Alright, thanks Sasha.” 

“No problem!” Sasha bounded out of the showers.

“Come on… Let’s get going…” Ymir said once again disappointed.

Krista grabbed her arm gently and looked her in the eyes, “We’re skipping dinner.” Krista said demandingly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW!!! (Not kind of this time. They do do the thing.)  
>  I'm terrible at writing sex, lol, I apologize in advance.

After getting changed and sneaking past the mess hall Ymir and Krista made it back to the bunks. Krist a shut the door behind them and gently pressed Ymir’s back to the wall. Krista smiled and unbuttoned Ymir’s pants.

“What are you up to?” Ymir asked putting her hands on Krista’s waist

“Just go with it.” Krista smiled and pushed herself against Ymir initiating a slow and passionate kiss.

Ymir nodded slowly and she blushed lightly. This was the first time Krista had ever been so forward with her. It was new, it was confusing it was… A turn on. Ymir slid her hands under Krista’s shirt and softly trailed her hands up her stomach and rested them there.

“Take off my shirt.” Krista mumbled into the kiss, “Take it off.” She said a little more demanding.

Ymir hesitated before taking hold of Krista’s shirt and literally ripping it off the girl’s body bursting some of the buttons.

Krista took Ymir’s hand and lead her to her bed. Krista pushed her down softly and kissed her again, “Now lay down.”

Ymir nodded and gazed into Krista’s eyes as she eased herself down. Ymir then took off her own shirt as Krista placed herself in a sitting position on Ymir’s hips.

“Thank you.” Krista giggled.

Ymir reached forward to unbutton Krista’s pants only to have her hands held down at her sides.

“Not yet.” Krista told her with a seductive grin.

Ymir lowered her hands and nodded, “I-I… Okay…”

Krista laughed, “You know you’re really cute from this angle.” Krista teased as she began to grind against Ymir.

Ymir’s blush grew and she covered her mouth with her hand. This was an entirely new side of Krista that Ymir had never experienced before and she liked it. Krista grabbed Ymir’s hands and led them to her hips. Ymir gripped tightly and groaned lightly. Krista couldn’t help but smile at the effect she had on Ymir.

Krista gazed at Ymir as she unbuttoned her own pants and without hesitation Ymir slipped her hand into Krista’s panties. Krista gasped as Ymir’s thumb gently massaged her clit. Ymir smiled as before her eyes Krista turned bright red and the confidence she entered the room with diminished as she got wetter and wetter. Eventually, Krista lay down on top of Ymir with her face buried in her chest.

“Ah, Ymir…” Krista gave a muffled moan and gripped to Ymir’s arms tightly. 

Krista kicked her pants the rest of the way off and worked herself against Ymir’s hand as Ymir began to start going further. Ymir slowly pressed a finger into Krista and began to gently thrust back and forth adding a second finger after a few motions. This caused Krista to let out a small yelp of pleasure. After a few moments Krista began to sync the thrusting of her hips with the movement of Ymir’s fingers.

“O-Oh fuck, oh fuck…” Krista muttered as the movement of her hips became more insistent, “More… Ymir…”

Ymir laughed and pressed a third finger into Krista causing her to let out a joyful scream. Krista grabbed Ymir’s face and gave her a sloppy kiss as they continued. Ymir’s thrusts became deeper and harder as she pushed Krista closer to the edge. Krista never expected sex to feel so thrilling and even though Ymir’s movements were rough (though not at rough as they could be) Krista never doubted for a second that Ymir was totally focused on her pleasure.

“Ymir, I-I think I-I’m c-coming!” Krista said after a few moments and gasped.

Krista put her hand over her mouth as her body began to quiver and she felt an extreme release of stress and an immense amount of pleasure. After a few moments of heavy breathing Krista fell down next to Ymir cuddling into her side.

“That was fast.” Ymir teased putting her arms around Krista.

“It was my first time…” Krista muttered hiding her face.

“I know, I know cutie.” Ymir kissed her cheek, “You’re just so damn adorable when you’re trying to take charge.”

“Shut up.” Krista laughed, “We should skip dinner tomorrow too…”

“It’s a date.” Ymir pulled the blanket over Krista.


	11. Chapter 11

After dinner most of the other girls had figured out what had happened as they entered the bunks. It was unusual for Krista to be asleep before lights out, and the fact that both Ymir and Krista’s clothes were scattered around the bed. None of them really cared anymore though. It’s not like what they were doing really impacted them anyway. Well, at least not at this point. Another night had passed and the morning came once again.

Mikasa made her way over to where the girls were still asleep, “Krista. It’s morning.”

Krista slowly opened her eyes and sat up gathering the blanket around her body, “Oh, thank you Mikasa…”

Mikasa smiled softly at her and nodded, “Take your time. We’ll cover you until breakfast is over.” With that Mikasa made her way out of the bunks.

Krista gently nudged Ymir, “Hey, time to get up.”

Ymir only groaned and shifted her position.

Krista sighed and smiled softly. She eased herself down practically on top of Ymir. She brushed their bodies together and she could hear Ymir’s breath catch as she did. 

“Ymir,” Krista whispered, “Get up.” She buried her face in Ymir’s neck and began to kiss the girl’s neck softly.

Almost instantly, Ymir’s arms were wrapped around Krista holding her in place. Krista giggled and let her body fall completely on top of Ymir.

“Good morning.” Krista lifted her head and smiled sweetly.

Ymir looked up and smiled back. A halo of light surrounded Krista and as Ymir looked at her a light blush crossed her face. She could hardly believe that this was happening to her, and she almost felt calm.

Ymir gathered herself and smiled back, “Good morning, gorgeous.” 

Krista shook her head lightly, “Stop it…” She got out of the bed.

Ymir sat up and pulled her back down into her lap, “No,” She grinned and turned Krista’s face gently to kiss her softly, “You are gorgeous. Someone should tell you that everyday.”

“And you’re going to do that?” Krista laughed softly and placed her hands on Ymir’s shoulders.

Ymir nodded, “If I have to.”

The two sat in silence for a few moments savoring their brief moments alone before Krista got up from Ymir’s lap. Ymir frowned slightly, but stood up anyway. Krista grabbed a fresh pair of clothes for the both of them. Ymir took her clothes and slipped the shirt on.

“Need any help there?” Ymir teased Krista grabbing her by the loose fabric of her unbuttoned shirt.

Krista laughed and shook her head, “Come on Ymir. It’s almost time to go out for roll call.”

“We have a few minutes…” Ymir shrugged and kissed Krista as her hands fumbled with the buttons on her shirt to button it up.

After a few more minutes of joking around Ymir and Krista had made it out and into their lines before Shadis appeared in front of the cadets.

“Today will be dedicated to a survival training mission!” Shadis announced, “You will be assigned to groups of three and you will camp two miles outside of the base! You’re all going to be sent off in separate directions to avoid you all assisting each other! You will have until noon to prepare!” Shadis explained, “Braun, Fubar, Springer, group one! Ackerman, Jaeger, Arlert, group two! Lentz, Ymir, Leonheart, group three!” Shadis continued until all the cadets were separated into groups of three.

The cadets were dismissed and broke off into their groups. 

“What should we get first?” Krista asked as she stood my Ymir and Annie.

“Tents, guns,” Ymir began.

“Food, knives, sleeping bags,” Annie continued. 

“We should probably get matches too.” Krista nodded and led the girls off to one of the supply sheds. 

Once they reached the supply shed Annie grabbed two tents and tossed one to Ymir, “You and Krista are probably gonna share a tent right?” 

Ymir nodded and put the tent on her back as she reached up to grab three sleeping bags.

“Really, one for all of you,” Jean said as he entered with Marco, “I thought for sure you would all be sharing one. Ymir, loves sharing don’t you.”

“Jean, really?” Marco sighed and shook his head gathering what they needed. 

“Well, everybody knows Krista and Ymir just can’t keep their hands off of each other. It’s only natural to assume that they would take this opportunity to-” Jean started before being interrupted.

“Keep your big mouth shut Jean.” Annie spoke up with a small glare, “You act like they’re fucking right in front of everyone. Just because you’re not getting any doesn’t mean you have to torment them for being happy.”

Jean scoffed, “What are you defending them for? Are you a part of their little relationship?” 

“No, I just have respect for others.” Annie said back as she grabbed three knapsacks.

With that Jean rolled his eyes and went to grab his own supplies.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is slight gore in this chapter (Description of gore is as follows: Brief description of gutting a deer and references to it afterwards.)

Once noon came the trainees gathered at the gates with their knapsacks full of supplies and in their groups waiting for their directions. The superior officers went around handing out maps and pointing out the place where the group should end up. Eventually the three girls were approached by Shadis with a map and a compass. 

“Lentz, Leonheart, Ymir, we figured since you have two in your group in the top ten we would send you out further than the others.” Shadis explained as he unfurled the map, “You three will head west, five miles out,” He began and the pointed to a place on the map by a small stream, “You will set up camp along this stream. There will be two other groups along the same stream, you will not make contact with them. They have been instructed to do the same. Understood?”

“Yes sir!” The three said and saluted. 

“Good,” Shadis handed the map to Krista along with the compass, “Now get moving.”

The three girls exited the base and with Krista in the front they headed west towards the stream. Most of the walk was consumed by silence and watching with Ymir and Krista’s occasional touchy feely habits, which Annie chose to ignore. By the time they reached their campsite there were only two hours left until night.

The girls dropped their supplies and sat down to catch their breath. Soon after Annie began to set up her tent.

“I’ll go gather wood for a fire,” Ymir volunteered, “Wanna come with me Krista?”

“I would love t-” Krista started, only to be interrupted by Annie.

“Krista and I will set up a fire pit and will go hunting.” Annie said tossing her knapsack and sleeping bag into her tent, “After you gather fire wood you can get us water.”

Ymir rolled her eyes, but got up anyway, “Fine. I’ll be back soon.” She leaned over kissing Krista’s cheek before grabbing one of the guns and walking off.

Annie and Krista began to gather stones, a simple task, and set up a small circle on the ground between the tents. They both grabbed their guns and started off in the opposite direction of Ymir. 

Once they were a good distance away Annie spoke quietly, “You’re in Ymir’s spot in the top ten now.” She said swinging herself up into a tree and motioning for Krista to do the same.

Krista pulled herself up, “How do you know?”

“I passed by Shadis’ window last night after dinner. The superior officers were there talking about all the trainees. They were concerned about what Ymir’s drop meant, and Shadis told them about what’s going on between you two. This is a test for you. That’s why they sent us out further than everyone else. They want to know if you can handle yourself, because they know Ymir and I can.”

Krista’s expression was no longer soft like usual, “I can handle myself.”

Annie shrugged and raised her gun looking through the sight and lining up a target, “They don’t think that. Ymir is going to try and make you look good during this mission too.”

“And how is she going to do that?” Krista questioned.

“I heard her talking to Mikasa. She’s planning on hurting herself on purpose, and since we all have to document everything that happens during this mission. We’ll be forced to write it down, and she knows that you’ll be the one to take care of her.”

Krista was silent for a moment, “I won’t let her do that…” She said, “Take the shot.” She told Annie.

“What?”

“I said, take the shot.” Krista said harshly.

Annie fired her gun and a small thud was heard a few yards away from the girls. Krista was the first one out of the tree and she made her way to the location of their kill. She stood over the deer, a decently sized doe.

“That should be enough to get us through three days.” Krista said grabbing it’s hind legs, “Get the front.”

Annie nodded and grabbed the deer’s front legs. The two carried the deer back to camp where Ymir was laying on her sleeping bag in front of her set up tent. A pile of fire wood sat by the fire pit and on a makeshift rack three canteens hung all filled with water. As well as two gutted and cleaned fish.

“Back so soon?” Ymir sat up and looked at the two, “Need any help with that thing?” She asked standing up.

“You know how to gut a deer?” Annie asked letting it fall to the ground.

Ymir nodded and picked up what Annie had dropped, “Here, help me carry this to the stream.” She told Krista and began to walk.

Once they reached the stream Ymir put the deer down and positioned downhill and downstream. Ymir took the knife from her pocket and made a cut down the stomach of the deer. She folded back the skin and cut a few more things away before reaching her hand in.

“What are you doing?” Krista asked as she watched looking sick to her stomach.

“If I can find it’s esophagus it’ll make the rest of this easier.” Ymir’s hand searched a little more before she grasped the organ and reached her other hand in to cut it free.

Ymir then began to remove the rest of the organs placing them off to the side, “We can use these for bait later...” She said as she finished gutting and skinning the deer, and fully clothed walked into the stream to clean herself off.

Krista watched her as she did. Ymir’s wet shirt clung to her body and Krista became flustered. The pile of entrails next to her probably should have killed the mood, but Ymir was more of a distraction. Ymir stepped out of the stream and grabbed the deer by the front legs.

“Here, let me help.” Krista offered going to grab the hind legs.

“It’s alright, I’ve got it now.” Ymir smiled and put the deer over her shoulder.

Krista watched and found her focus on Ymir’s arms as her biceps flexed as she carried the deer, “Thank god we’re sleeping in the same tent…” She muttered to herself.

The two made their way back to camp and Ymir placed the deer on the makeshift rack, and went back for the entrails, “We can use these for bait,” She explained to Annie

“How are we going to store them?” Annie scoffed as she started to make a fire.

Ymir smiled and pulled a small cloth bag from her knapsack. She put the entrails inside and placed it next to the rack. She figured as long as they had the fire and someone watching nothing would get at it.

Krista sat down on the sleeping bag Ymir had left outside their tent and Ymir soon sat beside her putting her arm around her shoulders. Annie got the fire started up and sat on the ground in front of her tent. She grabbed her knapsack and dug through it for a small cooking kit she brought meant for camping. Annie walked over to the deer and cut off a chunk of meat as well as brought over one of the fish. She placed the pan over the fire and sat back down.

“I’ll take the first watch,” Annie said grabbing her gun and loading it.

“I’ll take last watch…” Ymir said snuggling into Krista.

“I guess I’m stuck with middle watch then.” Krista sighed reaching her hand up to place it on Ymir’s cheek.

“Sorry.” Ymir grinned up at her.

Krista smiled softly and kissed Ymir for a few seconds, “You’re too cute.”

The three sat in silence as their food cooked and ate in silence. Krista was starting to nod off and fell into Ymir’s lap a few times before waking herself back up.

“Hey,” Ymir said quietly, “Go to sleep. I’ll be in there soon.” She smiled.

Krista nodded and crawled inside the tent wrapping herself up in her sleeping bag. She fell asleep almost instantly. Ymir’s smile fell and she put her face in her hands with a small sigh. She grabbed her canteen and took a drink and then splashed some of the water on her face.

“What’s your goal?” Annie asked.

“What do you mean?” Ymir scoffed.

“With Krista. You’re giving her your spot in the top ten. You’ve established a relationship with her, and nobody knows why.” Annie explained, “So, I want to know what your goal is.”

Ymir stared at Annie for a moment and then sighed, “To keep her safe. I want her to join the Military Police and live in the interior. It’s the safest place for her right now.”

“You know she won’t do that.” Annie said taking a bite of leftover deer meat.

“I know, but I still want her to have the chance to… I’ll join whatever she joins… Garrison, fuck, I’ll help her fix the walls. The Scouts… I won’t let a titan touch her.” Ymir said her voice trailing off slightly.

“And your relationship? Even I know that you love her.”

Ymir laughed quietly, “I never expected that to happen… It just happened… The first day of training I saw who she was, and I guess… It just happened.”

“Wow, great explanation.” Annie rolled her eyes and stood up grabbing her gun, “Go get some sleep.”

Ymir watched as Annie walked off and then Glanced inside the tent at Krista who slept peacefully. Ymir loved that part of her sure, but she also loved the part of her that she didn’t yet know about. The girl that the Pastors of The Walls had talked about was not entirely Krista. Ymir didn’t know who that other part of her was yet, but she was ready to love her for everything she was and wasn’t.


	13. Chapter 13

On Annie’s watch things were simply, uneventful, just a few sights of harmless animals and the normal noises of the forest. When the time came she made her way back to the tents and nudged Krista with the butt of her rifle. Krista groaned and snuggled more into Ymir’s chest and Ymir tightened her grip around the girl. 

“Hey, Krista, wake up.” Annie whispered harshly, “It’s your watch.”

Krista mumbled something under her breath and sat up slowly rubbing her eyes. Ymir groaned in her sleep and rolled over into Krista’s spot. Krista smiled slightly made her way out of the tent stretching.

“Here,” Annie handed her the rifle, “It’s already loaded, and the best place to watch is near the stream. Then you can see everything.” Annie informed.

Krista nodded taking the rifle and putting the strap over her shoulder, “Thank you Annie. Have a nice sleep.”

Annie nodded, but rested her hand on Krista’s shoulder before leaving, “She would do anything for you. She wants to keep you safe, but you have to keep her safe too.” Annie then walked off to her tent.

Krista stood still for a few moments contemplating over what Annie had said, but she soon shook it off and took her place by the stream keeping a watchful eye over everything. Her watch was about as eventful as Annie’s. She went back to the tent and lay the gun on the ground outside before crawling inside.

“Ymir,” Krista said sweetly putting her face next to the sleeping girl’s, “It’s your turn.” She said and then kissed her softly.

“Hn?” Ymir woke up and looked around sleepily as she wiped the drool away from her mouth with the back of her hand, “What?”

“C’mon. It’s your turn to take watch.” Krista said smiling at her.

Ymir sat up and yawned, “Alright.” She said simply and leaned over into Krista wrapping her arms around her in a small hug.

Krista returned the hug and kissed Ymir’s cheek softly, “Get going before we get started.” She giggled.

Ymir laughed and nodded, “At least the tent is warm for you.” She teased before leaving the tent and grabbing the gun from the ground.

Ymir set up near the stream with her canteen and sat down by the edge looking out over the small flow of water with a sigh. In the first few hours of her watch nothing happened. As the sun began to rise she noticed smoke coming from the left of their camp. It was far away, probably one of the other groups she figured. She looked up to the sky and stared at the brilliant oranges and reds spreading across the sky.

_ Krist a would love this… _ She thought to herself as she stood and made her way to her tent.

Ymir pulled back the opening of the tent and smiled as she watched Krista sleep peacefully for a few moments. She put the gun down and crawled inside.

“Hey, Krista…” Ymir said quietly and rested her hand gently on the girl’s cheek.

Krista’s eyes fluttered open, “What? Is something wrong?” She asked, it was hardly time for Ymir’s watch to be over.

Ymir shook her head and placed her hand on Krista’s, “No, I just want to show you something.” 

Krista nodded and the two left the tent hand in hand until they reached the spot Ymir had set up her watch. She pulled Krista down into her lap and pressed her face into the girl’s back softly.

“What did you want to show me?” Krista asked running her thumb gently over Ymir’s knuckles.

“The sunrise…” Ymir said quietly lifting her head with a smile.

Krista looked to the sky and smiled as she watched the colors flow across the sky. She leaned back into Ymir and kept her gaze fixed on the sky. Ymir on the other hand looked down at Krista with an expression of admiration on her face. 

“You’re so beautiful…” Ymir told her in a whisper. Almost as if she were afraid anyone else would hear.

“And you’re so sweet.” Krista said back snuggling into Ymir’s chest.

“I love you…”

“I love you too.”

The two sat in peaceful perfection for a few more moments. The constant sound of rushing water, the beauty of the sky, it almost felt like they were the only two beings in the universe.

And then Annie woke up, “What the hell are you two doing?”


End file.
